Descendants 2
Descendants 2 is an American musical fantasy television film. It premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on July 21, 2017 on Disney Channel, and was simulcast on Disney-owned networks ABC, Disney XD, Freeform, Lifetime and Lifetime Movies.[http://deadline.com/2015/10/descendants-sequel-disney-channel-1201583693/ Descendants Sequel Set At Disney Channel] The film will be directed by Kenny Ortega, who will also serve as executive producer and choreographer.Disney Channel Plans ‘Descendants’ Sequel for Summer of 2017 Cast The Descendants *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of MaleficentEverything We Know About Descendants 2 So Far *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar *Cameron Boyce as Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother *Dianne Doan as Lonnie, daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang *Jedidiah Goodacre as Prince Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey Heroes *Keegan Connor Tracy as Queen Belle, mother of Ben *Dan Payne as King Beast, father of Ben *Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother, mother of Jane Villains *Whoopi Goldberg as Ursula , Mother of Uma. *Linda Ko as Lady Tremaine, Grandmother of Dizzy Tremaine Synopsis The story deepens in the music-driven sequel to the global smash hit Descendants, as the teenage sons and daughters of Disney's most famous villains — Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay (also known as Villain Kids, or VKs) — try to find their place in idyllic Auradon. When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Mal, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost where her archenemy Uma, the daughter of Ursula, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town. Uma, still resentful over not being selected by Ben to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang including Captain Hook's son Harry and Gaston's son Gil, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle, once and for all. Plot Mal struggles with her new celebrity life as the girlfriend of King Ben, putting a spell on her hair making it blonde, and uncomfortably maintaining a princess-like personality. She confides her issues in her friends Evie, Carlos and Jay, but they are content with their new lives in Auradon and do not wish to return to the Isle of the Lost. Evie scolds Mal for relying on her mother's spell book to solve her issues. Carlos, wishing to ask Jane to the upcoming Cotillion dance, turns to Mal for help with honesty. Mal gives him a sweet that will make him speak the truth, but his dog Dude eats it, magically speaking the blunt truth in English. Ben eventually discovers Mal's reliance on magic, and she comes clean about her insecurities, causing a falling-out. Mal returns to the Isle, now ruled by her former friend Uma, Ursula's daughter, along with Harry and Gil, the sons of Captain Hook and Gaston. Mal visits hairstylist Dizzy Tremaine, Drizella's daughter, who restores her signature purple hair, saying she felt that Mal's blonde hair was unnatural. Harry discovers Mal's return and informs Uma. Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos learn of Mal's departure and sneak onto the Isle to find her, but Gil recognizes them. Ben confronts Mal, who rejects his feelings for what she thought was both his sake and Auradon's. Ben leaves dejected, only to be captured by Uma. Mal and Uma arm wrestle for Ben and Fairy Godmother's wand at which Uma wins, who orders Mal and her friends to retrieve the Fairy Godmother's wand or Ben dies. Carlos and Jay return to Auradon Prep, where they create a replica of the wand using a 3D printer. They are caught by Lonnie, Mulan's daughter, who blackmails them into letting her come, having previously been rejected from Jay's sports team based on her gender. Uma speaks with Ben, bitter that she and the others were not chosen to go to Auradon. Ben takes this into account and invites her to Auradon, but Uma instead plots to make her own way there. Mal's group return, handing over the fake wand in exchange for Ben, but Uma realizes the forgery. The group flee back to Auradon, but Mal and Ben's relationship is still rocky. The villains' children come to terms that they cannot run from their pasts and agree to be honest with themselves and each other. Carlos confesses to Jane but struggles a little bit, while Jay appoints Lonnie as the captain of his team. Aboard a ship during the Cotillion, Ben stuns everyone by appearing with Uma, who he declares as his true love and announces he will destroy the barrier on the Isle. Jane unveils a stained glass display Ben commissioned to show his affection for Mal, who realizes he loved her for who she was all along. Suspecting Uma has given him a love potion, Mal confesses her love for Ben and kisses him, breaking the spell. Enraged, Uma leaps into the water using Ursula's magic seashell to transform into an octopus, and Mal fights back as a dragon. Ben intervenes, quelling the battle, and Uma returns the ring that Ben had originally given her when he had declared her as his true love. She leaves, despite his offer still standing. Mal and Ben reunite, Mal surrendering her spell book to the Fairy Godmother. Evie requests that Dizzy be allowed to attend Auradon Prep; when Dizzy is offered, she excitedly accepts. In a post-credits scene, Uma addresses the audience, promising that the story is not over. Trivia *The main characters arborde hairstyles and clothing styles are very different from the first movie. *Cameron Boyce has worked with Descendants 2 co-star China Anne McClain previously in Grown-Ups and Grown-Ups 2. *Descendants 2 had a simultaneous premiere on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC, Freeform, Lifetime, and Lifetime Movies. *Descendants 2 reached a viewership of 21 million views (so far). *Anna Cathcart, who plays the daughter of Drizella, also played tween Drizella in Once Upon a Time. *This aired before the premiere of Raven's Home. *While still in production, the movie was under the working title The Lair. *With the exception of Sarah Jeffery who plays Audrey, all the original cast from the first movie reprise their roles. **Even though she doesn't appear, Audrey is still mentioned by Chad. *The film is set six months after the events of the first film. *The boat that was used for the Cotillion has glass windows that features some of the Disney couples, (Belle and Beast), (Cinderella and King Charming), (Ariel and Eric), (Tiana and Prince Naveen), (Rapunzel and Flynn Rider), (Aladdin and Jasmine), (Snow White and The Prince), (Pocahontas and John Smith). *At the end of the credits, Uma came out from the water and turned around to face the camera saying, "You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" In a call back to when Mal said at the end of the first movie, and a hint at a potential Descendants 3 triquel. **Kenny Ortega tried on different takes on that scene with the first take on Dizzy saying the line and the second take on Harry Hook. *Among the deleted scenes, there was a kiss between Harry Hook and Gil. The scene was cut from the final version. Thomas Doherty posted a picture of the scene on his Instagram account. **This would have been Disney Channel's first LGBT kiss if it wasn't deleted. International Premieres *August 20, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil and Southeast Asia) *September 3, 2017 (Germany - Disney Cinemagic) *September 9, 2017 (Poland) *September 16, 2017 (Romania) *September 23, 2017 (Italy) *October 6, 2017 (South Africa) *October 15, 2017 (Germany - ProSieben) *October 17, 2017 (France) *October 20, 2017 (UK) *October 21, 2017 (Japan) *November 4, 2017 (Germany) *November 27, 2017 (Quebec) *December 23, 2018 (India - Disney International HD) *November 12, 2019 (Disney+) *December 22, 2019 (India) *December 29, 2019 (India - Marvel HQ) Galery Descendants2Cast.jpg Videos Teaser Descendants 2 Descendants 2 Releases FIRST Video Footage From Sequel Rebels Descendants 2 Long Live Evil Descendants 2 Teaser Descendants 2 Trailer 1 Descendants 2 References *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5117876/ Category:DCOMs Category:Upcoming movies Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney Channel original films Category:2017 Category:Descendants Cast Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies